


Waiting in the Park (Art)

by 2bnallegory



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/pseuds/2bnallegory
Summary: A long time waiting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Het Big Bang 2019-2020





	Waiting in the Park (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> This is for fic, [Magic Binds Us by blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415888)

https://archiveofourown.org/works# 


End file.
